Airports in the Just Cause Game Series
Airports are places that are made up of an airfield (for takeoff / landing of aircraft) and a parking lot, for aircraft. Airports are usually pretty large and often have several buildings and large amounts of equipment for servicing aircraft. Airports in Just Cause (1) There are numerous airfields spread throughout San Esperito. Most are little more than a strip of tarmac or dirt. The only exception is Mendoza International Airport, a modern international airport with 3 long runways, capable of serving large planes. At least 1 plane spawns at almost every airfield, apart from a few dirt runways, like the one near the the Guerrilla 11 "Camp Riverside" safehouse. Civilian airfields (JC) These are located next to some villages and towns and have only unarmed civilian planes. Usually either a Huerta SPA Ocelot, or a Walker PA Twin Fin. One civilian airfield even has a Stirling Jet Exclusive 9. Unmarked airfields (JC) Some airfields are not marked on the map, such as the military airfield on Isla Dominio. These can be both military and civilian. These are even rarer, since almost every airport in San Esperito is marked. Military airfields (JC) All but one of these are in military bases. The one exception being the one on Isla Dominio. The military airfields have military aircraft: fighter planes and attack helicopters. Rarely both. Mendoza International Airport should not be confused as a military airport, because even though it is the only airport available to liberate, it is still technically a civilian airport. See also (JC) *Category: Just Cause Vehicles. *Category: Planes. *Category: Helicopters. Gallery (JC) Mendoza International Airport.png|Mendoza International Airport. Civilian airport at Provincia de la Cruz.jpg|Civilian Airfield on Provincia de la Cruz. Military airfield on Isla Dominio.jpg|Military Airfield on Isla Dominio. Airports in Just Cause 2 Airports in Panau are somewhat more modern than in San Esperito, with the majority having paved runways. Aircraft can normally be seen taking off from the many around Panau, however Panau has no civil aviation. All aircraft which take off at airports (including civilian airports), are piloted by the Panau Military. There are still civilian planes flying around, presumably from the unpaved airstrips not under military control. icon for airports.]] .]] There are 14 airports in total within the islands of Panau. They are usually classified as military or civilian, but all official airports are controlled by the Panau Military. There are also some villages and unmarked locations that have airfields with a single plane. Virtually every military airport is either the starting point of some faction mission or even take place there. List of airports and airfields (JC2) This list is incomplete, because there are several villages that have airfields. Additionally, some airports might be listed in wrong areas. Unmarked airfields (JC2) In addition to the official airports, listed in the section above, there's many unmarked areas throughout Panau that look like unmarked airfields, or are otherwise suitable for landing planes. Majority of blue marked airstrips are for starting air races or they are part of Military bases in Panau, that are not marked as Airports. Green are random areas that allow landings. Airports in Just Cause 3 Medici has many airports most of which are small airstrips ment for light aircraft. Surprisingly, unlike the last two games there is no main airport or any known commercial airports. All seem to be military airbases or small airstrips. This is a complete list of all airports and airstrips in Just Cause 3. Because the Stria Ghibli 3 is a float plane it will not be listed as a plane. Unnamed airstrip near Cava de Rebelles *Location: N 40 37.114 E 5 38.822 *Type: Airstrip The airstrip is likely the main airport for The Rebellion. It is easy to take off and land from. Rebel trucks and Urga U17 Akrobats spawn here. All aircraft except the U41 Ptakojester can be landed here. Guardia Plagia II *Location: N 40 42.626 E 5 44.031 *Type: Small airport The largest of all non military airports. This is used by Civilians for flights off the island. It is very easy to use and has two small runways to land on. Military vehicles and Urga U17 Akrobats spawn here. All aircraft except the U41 Ptakojester can be landed. The airport also features an ATC tower. It is very easy to land here. Grotta Contrabandero *Location: N 40 40.780 E 5 34.722 *Type: Airstrip This is a rare airstrip because the runway is mostly underground meaning it is only accessible at two ends. This is a relatively difficult place to land, because you can only land at the very tip of the runway. Carmen Albatross's CS7 Thunderhawks and U-7 Dravecs spawn at this location. All aircraft except the U41 Ptakojester can be landed here. Unnamed runway near Guardia Capita II *Location: N 40 43.021 E 5 34.714 *Type: Runway This runway is bigger than most airstrips and can only be described as empty. It only has a few oil silos and an ATC tower. It is very easy to land here as it is a long large paved area. A single Urga U17 Akrobat spawns here. All aircraft except the U41 Ptakojester can be landed here. Porto Cavo *Location: N 40 43.939 E 5 34.264 *Type: Runway Needs to be liberated before use! The largest runway on the smaller islands. It is perfect to land and take of the U41 Ptakojester and all other aircraft. Carmen Albatross's CS7 Thunderhawks and U-7 Dravecs spawn here as well as military vehicles. It is easy to land on because it has a clear way to go straight on to it. Griphon *Location: N 40 44.532 E 5 44.517 *type: Airbase Needs to be liberated before use! The smallest of all the airbases. This can be used for all aircraft except the U41 Ptakojester. U-7 Dravecs and CS7 Thunderhawks will take of and patrol the base making it harder to land. Falco Maxime: Centcom *Location: N 40 48.184 E 5 41.668 *Type: Central Base/Large Airbase Disable FOW before use! The largest and most difficult base in the game has 4 large runways which all but the U41 Ptakojester can be landed here. Several CS7 Thunderhawks and U-7 Dravecs can be seen taking off and taxiing. The FOW must be disabled to use. As there are 4 large runways it is fairly easy to land here. Refugio Umbra *Location: N 40 46.456 E 5 44.574 *Type: Airstrip Another underground runway. This one with only one entrance and too many planes spawning on the runway meaning this is only useable to take off. Several Carmen Albatross's U-7 Dravecs and CS7 Thunderhawks spawn here but only the best pilots can land any planes here. Guardia Litore Torto II *Location: N 40 49.899 E 5 46.272 *Type: Small airbase A smaller less well armed Airbase that once liberated will provide 2 long runways to test out aircraft. U-7 Dravecs and CS7 Thunderhawks will spawn in hangers. It is unknown if the U41 Ptakojester will fit but all other aircraft can be landed here as it is very easy to land at. Vulture *Location: N 40 47.629 E 5 36.881 *Type: Airbase A large Airbase with 3 runways grear for taking off all aircraft except the U41 Ptakojester. The CS7 Thunderhawk and the U-7 Dravec can be seen landing on the main runway. More spawn inside the hanger. According to the map description: "The military airport of Vulture stores a massive compliment of jets and bombers in its underground hangars. The famous Hirundine Squadron, which has protected Medici's skies for 100 years, calls Vulture home." Category:Planes Category:Locations Category:Just Cause 2 Airports Category:Just Cause Locations Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Locations